Have a Magical Day
by QuillPenAndAnInkJar
Summary: What if kingdoms like Arendelle and Corona were really in countries like Norway and Germany? What if the Princesses lived there, doing the things that we do, with all our modern amenities? And what if they went to Disney World?
1. The Heat Always Bothered Me Anyway

**Hi! I was thinking about the idea of Disney characters visiting Disney World, and this is how it came out. This story features the Disney Princesses, so if you want to see a particular Disney Princess in the story, feel free to say which one in a review. I hope you enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer: All of the Disney Characters used in the story, as well as the locations described at Disney World, are Disney's property - not mine.)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **The Heat Always Bothered Me Anyway**_

"Anna, wake up," Elsa said. She usually was the first up and had to wake up her sister, but this was ridiculous. Anna simply wouldn't get up.

"Anna, because I love you, I insist you wake up!" she said, trying again. It still didn't work.

"Anna, wake up, wake up, wake up!" she finally said, mimicking what Anna would do before the memory of Elsa's magic had been erased.

Anna finally stirred. "Elsa, go back to sleep," she said.

Elsa smiled. She didn't know what Anna did or didn't remember, but Anna was saying exactly what Elsa remembered _herself_ saying when Anna had woken her up to play on that infamous day years ago – and it was perfect.

"I just can't," Elsa said. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

"Go play by yourself!" Anna said, a newfound enthusiasm in her voice. _She knows what I'm doing,_ Elsa thought. _Perfect._

"Anna…" she said one more time, lifting Anna's eyelid ever so slightly. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Anna opened her eyes and smiled. "I know what you're doing, Elsa," she said. "And I doubt we have time. You know how busy you are as queen."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I might not have time to build a snowman," she said, "but I still have time for my sister. And I know exactly where we can go."

"Go?" Anna said. "I just said that you were busy –"

"Who cares?" Elsa said. "We need to do something to become sisters again, instead of just distant friends. And I have an idea where we can go to really reconnect - but we'd have to do something pretty big to get there."

"And what's that?" Anna said.

"We'd have to take an airplane," Elsa said. "That thing that you walk into and take a seat and buckle up, and then it flies off to wherever you want to go."

"Oh, sure!" Anna said. "I've always wanted to try one of those things out, but I've never had a chance to because of the gates being closed. I didn't even know what they were called until now – I just thought of them as big white flying thingies. Or something like that."

Elsa giggled.

"But, Elsa," Anna asked, "where are we going?"

Elsa smiled her mischievous smile. "We're going to Disney World."

* * *

As the plane took off, Elsa had to hold Anna back from jumping out of her seat with excitement.

"This is the best thing EVER!" she was screaming.

"Now, Anna, don't overreact," Elsa chided her. "We don't want everyone staring at us like we're lunatics."

She looked over her shoulder to see everyone staring at them like they were lunatics.

"Okay, never mind that," Elsa said, taking on the tone of the robotic voice on the plane. "Just stay in your seat until the plane reaches a safe level for you to leave your seat."

Anna laughed.

The plane ride took about 13 hours, but thankfully for the sisters, they discovered a little thing called "in-plane movies." They weren't sure what it meant, but it had to be good – and boy, were they good! They found a lot of movies to watch – including a lot that would come in handy for the trip, like Zootopia, Inside Out, Big Hero 6, and a few other Disney ones. It really made the girls excited, knowing that these kind of adventures were in store for them.

After a long flight, they finally touched down at Orlando International Airport. Elsa told Anna that they had a little more fun in store before they reached Disney as the two sisters grabbed their carry-on bags and walked off the plane.

Elsa led Anna over to a small yet atrium-like room with two corridors with sliding glass doors. "What's this place?" Anna asked.

"This is where the monorail comes," Elsa replied. "But there are a lot of different kinds – like the ones on Disney property that have seats."

"There are _two_ monorails?" Anna asked with excitement.

Elsa nodded.

"Cool!" Anna said.

Elsa smiled. She loved seeing her sister so happy – or seeing her sister, period.

Soon, the monorail came, and the sisters rode it to the main lobby, which was gorgeous. Anna was starting to think "gorgeous" might be a theme for the trip.

They got their bags, traded their money in for US Dollars, and went to Garage A. Anna was surprised, because she had seen a sign saying to go to Garage B for Magical Express.

"Aren't we doing Magical Express?" she asked her sister.

Elsa shook her head. "We're taking a car."

Anna laughed. "Since when do you drive, Elsa?"

Elsa laughed along with her. "Since now. Now come on."

Suddenly, Anna saw a sign advertising Fastpass+ at Disney – able to be booked 60 days in advance.

"Elsa, would we have to stay here for 60 days to get those things for the trip?" she asked.

"No, Anna," Elsa said. "I booked them two months ago. We have our meals and our hotel set up, too. Just leave it to me – Mom and Dad went before you were born and told me about it. They told you too, but I don't think you remember."

"So you'll be, like, my tour guide?" Anna asked.

Elsa blushed, smiling. "Kinda. Now come on. There's a car waiting for us in there."

"Okay," Anna said. She still wasn't sure about this whole "driving" thing, but Elsa had to know what she was doing. "Where are we staying, anyway?"

"The Grand Floridian," Elsa said. As if on cue, the electric sign behind her at the time changed to an ad about the Grand Floridian. Anna giggled at the amazing coincidence.

Elsa looked behind her and saw the sign. "Okay, if you want to be that way," she fake scolded, making Anna giggle even more.

They walked up to the sign, and Anna marveled at the beauty of the hotel.

"Mom and Dad stayed there when they went, and I thought it would be perfect," Elsa said.

"It will be, Elsa," Anna said, kissing her sister's cheek. "With you, it has to be."

* * *

Somehow, Elsa was pretty good at driving. She managed the traffic pretty well, and she could switch lanes like she could make snowmen. But what she couldn't manage was the lack of excitement on the roads. Every now and then Anna would point out a Magical Express bus passing, or a sign that said that Exit 3 would get them to the Magic Kingdom, which was right by the Grand Floridian. But otherwise, it was a pretty boring drive.

"Are we there yet?" Anna said, leaning her head against the window.

"Not yet," Elsa said. "Be patient."

"I'm trying," Anna said. "Oh, look, there's a Disney Cruise line bus going off on Exit 6 – wait! Elsa, pull over!"

Elsa was already in the right lane, so she pulled over for a second. "What is it?"

"There's our hotel!" Anna screamed.

Elsa looked and sighed. "I don't think that's our hotel, Anna," Elsa said. "There's a hotel that has those red roofs, just like the Grand Floridian, that's right there – but the Grand Floridian is still much farther away."

"Darn," Anna said. "But I was close, right?"

"Pretty close. Now, let's keep on driving," Elsa said, and pulled back into the right lane.

It wasn't too much longer before they saw a sign for Exit 3, and the excitement really started to build in the car. As they went off the exit, Anna was able to figure out how many American coins she needed for the toll – and she got the number right! She said she had read something about American currency on the plane – but Elsa hadn't remembered them reading anything on the trip. She suspected that Anna had taught herself about the currency during the 13 years when the castle gates were closed, as opposed to the 13 hours they were on the plane. She had always wanted to go to America and see the sights.

After the toll, Anna went right back into "noticing mode." "Okay, we're going right – hey, there's a billboard for Disney! I don't know what Expedition Everest is, but it sounds cool."

"I don't know either," Elsa admitted. "That wasn't around when Mom and Dad went. But it should be cool!"

She turned right onto Osceola Parkway.

"What's that big pretty building over there?" Anna asked. She pointed slightly left.

"Oh, that's Gaylord Palms. It's a pretty hotel, but it's not run by Disney," Elsa explained.

"Okay," Anna said.

They merged to the middle lane to get to Disney. "It should be right over this hill," Elsa said.

Anna was on the edge of her seat. "I'm so excited I could burst!" she said.

As soon as they got over the hill, Anna burst.

"I CAN SEE IT, ELSA!" she said. "I CAN SEE THE ENTRANCE!"

"I know, I know," Elsa said. "Just calm down and we'll live to see it better."

They drove closer, and closer…and they finally drove under.

"We're here!" Anna shouted. Both sisters had huge grins on their faces.

"Wait…I thought the signs were green," Anna said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you – Disney's unique, even in their signage."

Anna giggled.

They drove a little farther.

"Elsa, what's espen?" Anna asked.

"ESPN," Elsa corrected. "It's a sports area – people play baseball and stuff there."

"Alright," Anna said, satisfied.

"Okay," Elsa said, "we're taking this next right to get to the hotel."

"What are these flags for?" Anna asked as they passed two flags held up by strange-looking white posts.

"I don't know, but we'll see," Elsa said.

They drove on, merging onto World Drive and pulling into the left lane to get to the Grand Floridian.

"What's the Tower of Terror?" Anna asked.

"It's a thrill ride that brings you up and down faster than the speed of gravity."

"Oh. Do we have to go on it?"

"No, Anna. Disney wouldn't make you go on anything if you didn't want to."

"Got it." Anna was satisfied again until they got to the monorail track. "What's that? Is it a car railing?" she asked.

"No, Anna," Elsa said. "That's the monorail track – remember what I was telling you at the airport about the monorails that have seats?"

"Oh. Got it." Elsa was starting to think that "got it" might be the new theme of the vacation. Being a tour guide was exhausting.

Thankfully, to explain Elsa's point, the Gold Monorail came zooming by just as she mentioned the monorails.

"Wow," Anna said. "That's cool."

"It's the easiest way to get to the Magic Kingdom from our hotel," Elsa said, "so we'll be doing a lot of monorail travelling this trip."

"That's really cool!" Anna said.

The car passed another one of the purple signs.

"Best Friends Pet Care – they have pet care here?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "You'd be surprised how many people say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom and Dad said that that was one of the first questions they asked when they got here. You have them beat by a lot though, Anna," Elsa joked.

"And I'll have them beat by a lot more when I ask what Mission: Space is," Anna said, pointing to the next billboard.

"Not sure," Elsa said. "It wasn't around when Mom and Dad went, so we'll have to see."

They reached the big Magic Kingdom sign, and Anna sighed. "It's beautiful," she said.

Elsa smiled.

When they got to the toll station, the man running his part of the station said, "Hello, ladies. Where are you heading today?"

"We're going to the Grand Floridian to check in," Elsa said.

"Okay. And just a reminder to change before you go to the parks. Costumes can't be worn to the parks by people over 14," the man said. He sounded friendly, but he obviously didn't realize something.

"But, sir, we're not wearing costumes. This is what we always wear," Elsa said.

"What do you mean?" the man asked. He sounded confused.

"We're the real Anna and Elsa. And we'd stand up, but our seatbelts are buckled," Anna called from the passenger's seat.

"Okay. Just tell that to the person at bag check and you're set," he said. The sisters sighed. They wanted to wear _these_ outfits to the park.

"Thank you, sir," Elsa said.

"No problem, Elsa. Have a magical day!" he said.

"You, too!" Anna called as they drove away and closed the windows. "What did he mean, _costumes_?"

"Someone made a movie about us. I watched it on the flight. He thinks we're just wearing these outfits because we like the movie, not because we like the clothes."

"Got it." Anna giggled.

They took a right at the fork just after the gates to get on the road that led to the hotel they were staying at.

"What's all the parking for?" Anna asked.

"It's parking for the Magic Kingdom," Elsa explained.

"That's a lot of cars," Anna said as they passed by. "Oh! We're going to turn left soon."

"Alright," Elsa said.

They turned and drove past the parking lot.

"What's the Polynesian Village?" Anna said as they passed by the entrance for it.

"It's another hotel," Elsa said. "We're having lunch there while we're at Disney."

"Neat."

They turned right for the Grand Floridian. Both of them were still super excited – and Anna kept asking questions.

"What's Shades of Green?"

"It's a hotel for people who served in the US Military."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Anna said.

Finally, they arrived at the hotel.

"And there it is," Elsa said as they turned. "Welcome to the Grand Floridian."

It was even prettier now than it was in pictures.

"You better like this, because I paid over 70,000 kroner for this," Elsa said.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll like it – wait, over 70,000? That's a lot, Elsa," Anna said.

"Don't worry, Anna, it'll work out. We're here for a while," Elsa said.

"Okay," Anna said.

They drove up to what looked like another toll booth.

"Oh, please don't make us change," Anna said quietly to herself as Elsa rolled the window down.

"Hello, ladies," the woman at the booth said. "How can I help you today?"

"We're checking in," Elsa said.

The woman looked on her computer and said, "Are you the Adgarsdotter sisters? Anna and…wait, Anna and Elsa?"

They nodded.

"No wonder you're wearing that outfit," the woman said. She handed them a slip of paper. "Well, just put that right on your dash and you'll be in. Thank you for coming to Disney and have a magical day!"

"You, too!" Elsa said as she rolled up the window up.

"What is it with everyone saying 'Have a magical day?'" Anna asked.

"I think it's a Disney thing," Elsa said. "Now let's find a parking spot."

It took them a while (it was summer, so the crowds, although not as much as in past years, were in), but they finally found a parking spot. They grabbed their bags out of the trunk and walked to the entrance. Anna was really impressed by the automatic doors. When they got in, they stopped in their tracks.

The hotel was _gorgeous_. The lobby reminded them of a castle – none in particular, but it had that grandness that all castles have. Everything was decorated so beautifully, it made the sisters feel like they were in a fairy tale – technically, they were, but they felt like they were in a whole new world of fairy tales. Which they also kind of were.

They found a check-in counter to the right of the automatic doors. A woman was helping people check in to their rooms. There wasn't that long of a line, so Anna and Elsa got to the front pretty quickly.

"Hello and welcome to the Grand Floridian!" the woman at the front said. "Are you checking in?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "I'm Elsa Adgarsdotter and this is my sister, Anna."

"Elsa Adgarsdotter…" the woman said as she typed something into her computer. "Okay! I have your room on here. Do either of you have a credit card that I can charge this to?"

"I do," Elsa said.

"You do?" Anna said.

"Yep," Elsa said. "I signed up for one when I booked the room."

"Alright," the woman said as she scanned the card. "Do you have your MagicBands?"

Anna and Elsa looked at each other. "No," Elsa said. "We weren't able to get them shipped to Arendelle."

Anna had no idea what Elsa was talking about. She must've done a lot of planning beforehand.

"Perfect!" the woman said. "We've made special ones for you. Hold on a second."

She went into a back area of the check-in counter. After about five minutes, she came back.

"Here we are!" she said. She handed Anna and Elsa the MagicBands.

"Wow," they said. Somehow, Disney had made MagicBands for them that had their pictures on them! In the pictures, Anna had her winter dress on, and her hair was braided, the white streak visible. Elsa's had her in her ice dress, and a French braid cascaded over her shoulder. On the other side, there was the logo for the movie their story was a part of.

"Thank you so much!" Anna said as the sisters put on their MagicBands. "We're really excited to be here, and –"

"Okay, Anna, calm down a little bit," Elsa said. "Remember the plane."

"Oh, she's fine," the woman at the desk said. "She's better than most kids."

"Thanks," Anna said.

The woman typed a few more things into the keyboard. "Alright," she said. "You guys will be in room 7425. You'll be in the Conch Key section."

She took out a map of the hotel, drew a line over to Conch Key, and wrote down the room number, building, and floor that they were on.

"That's how you get to your area. You're going to have views of the Magic Kingdom from your room!"

"Cool!" Anna said.

"Use your MagicBand to get in. One of you can go in and close the door. Then the other one of you can use the MagicBand to open the door. That way the door knows which MagicBands are allowed in," the woman said. "Have a magical day!"

"You, too!" Anna said as they walked off.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Anna said, "Again with the magical day!"

Elsa giggled. "Now I'm sure it's a Disney thing."

They started laughing even more. Once they had gotten their acts together, they started walking over to their room. But then they walked outside.

It was _boiling_ outside – at least 90 degrees Fahrenheit, maybe more.

"Elsa," Anna said, "can you make it a little cooler here?"

"I doubt I could if I tried," Elsa said jokingly. "I think the heat has melted my powers for a little bit."

"Do you want me to put you in the fridge when we get home?" Anna joked. "Do you think that would help?"

"Oh, Anna," Elsa laughed. "Maybe we'll get used to it, but I doubt it. The heat always bothered me anyway."

Anna started laughing along with Elsa. This was going to be a fun trip. But what they didn't know was that two people had witnessed their "magical day" laughing inside the hotel…

* * *

 **Don't worry - you'll be able to figure out who the two people are soon. I'll give you a hint - they have a big connection to Anna and Elsa.**

 **Also, a little fun fact - kroner is the currency of Norway. 70,000 kroner is about 9,000 USD. And I looked it up - that's actually around what the Grand Floridian costs for the amount of time that Anna and Elsa will be staying there!**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. Thanks!**


	2. The First Time

**Welcome back! In this chapter you'll figure out who saw Anna and Elsa earlier in the story, and you'll figure out that Anna and Elsa still have something unresolved between them.**

 **By the way, for something one of the characters says in this chapter to make sense, the story will take place three years after Frozen was released - it goes on during the summer of 2016 - and the other Disney movie mentioned took place three years earlier, in 2013. Have fun!**

 **(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.)**

* * *

"What's up with those girls laughing hysterically?" Rapunzel asked Eugene.

"I don't know," he said. "They seem nice, and they look familiar – they remind me of some people we met three years ago. You remember the King and Queen of Arendelle – we met them at our wedding?"

"Yeah, they do look like Arendellians…" Rapunzel said. She tried to figure out how they were connected to the royal family.

The girls started to walk outside.

"Oh, boy! Now we won't get to talk to them!" Rapunzel said. She hated not knowing things – and she loved to talk to people.

"You sure you want to talk to them?" Eugene said. "Because you never know what they could be doing around – whoa!"

Rapunzel started dragging Eugene towards where the two girls were going.

"I want to know who they are," Rapunzel said excitedly. "We could end up being friends!"

Eugene sighed. "This is the story of how I got publicly humiliated by my wife and met someone I didn't need to meet."

"Oh, Eugene, stop it," Rapunzel said. "I just want to say hi quickly. That's not that big a deal, is it? And besides, this is the second time this day you've referred to your life as a 'story.' Just letting you know."

Eugene rolled his eyes. There was no way he was getting out of this today.

The couple walked outside – and they heard the two girls talking. They ducked down in a bush so that they could watch.

"Elsa," the red-haired one said, "can you make it a little cooler here?"

Rapunzel started wondering how the girl could make it cooler out. But she did agree that it was boiling.

"I doubt I could if I tried," the platinum blonde girl – who seemed to be named Elsa – said. "I think the heat has melted my powers for a little bit."

"Do you want me to put you in the fridge when we get home?" the other girl joked. "Do you think that would help?"

 _Put someone in the fridge to freeze their powers,_ Eugene said. _Maybe something having to do with ice? I don't know._

"Oh, Anna," Elsa said, laughing. "Maybe we'll get used to it, but I doubt it. The heat always bothered me anyway."

They started laughing even harder.

"Okay, now," Rapunzel whispered to Eugene.

"What do you mean now?" Eugene whisper-yelled. "Do you really want to talk to them? It sounds like one of them has powers – and they could hurt us!

"Have you forgotten something?" Rapunzel said, gesturing to her hair.

Eugene sighed. "Yes, I know that your hair used to be magical and have powers and yes, I know that you healed my hand with them and yes, I know that I cut it off to save you and yes, I know that it manifested itself in a tear and saved my life, but no, I don't know what kind of powers this lady has. Case closed – AHHH!"

Rapunzel dragged Eugene out of the bushes so that they could talk to the girls.

"Fine, case open," he grumbled.

"Hello?" Rapunzel said gently.

The red-haired girl – Anna – was the first to turn around, followed soon after by Elsa.

"Oh, hi!" Anna said. "I'm Princess Anna, and this is Queen Elsa!"

"Of Arendelle," Elsa added.

Rapunzel smiled. She was right – they _were_ from Arendelle!

"Well, I'm Rapunzel, and this is my husband, Eugene. We're the Crown Prince and Princess of Corona," Rapunzel said. "It's not too far from Arendelle – just about a week's boat ride away, two weeks back and forth.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other. There was obviously something Rapunzel and Eugene didn't know about the sisters' relationship to Corona.

"How long ago was your wedding?" Anna asked.

"Just over three years ago," Eugene said. "Why?"

Elsa grew pale – well, she was already pretty pale, but she grew even paler.

Anna tried to shrug it off. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering."

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the four. Rapunzel had a feeling it had something to do with the King and Queen they had met at the wedding. She wondered why there was already someone else at the throne. What had happened?

But that was a conversation for another time. Anna asked if they had ever been to Disney World before.

"Once," Rapunzel said. "For our honeymoon two years ago. We actually went just as one of the rides was opening – the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train?"

"Oh, yeah," Elsa said. "We've heard about that one. Was it any good?"

"Lots of fun," Eugene said, "but pretty short. It's probably the most popular ride in the park, though – average wait times are probably about sixty or seventy minutes. I don't get it," he said. "I mean, it's good and all, but it's a five-minute ride – why would people wait sixty minutes for a five-minute ride?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "It's Disney, Eugene. That's all they need. Plus, it's the newest ride in the park – they always get the glory."

"Tell that to Test Track," Eugene said. "That new Frozen ride and the Soarin' Around the World thing _should_ be blowing it out of the water, but it's still holding its own."

Rapunzel looked at him skeptically. "And there are five rides dividing the crowds at the Magic Kingdom that are all holding their own, and you're surprised when _three_ can do the same thing?"

Anna and Elsa were just watching at this point, trying not to crack up.

"Wait, _five_ attractions? I mean, there are the mountains and the Mine Train, but what else is there?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "A ride that's right across from our bathrooms. Peter Pan's Flight."

"Oh, that sounds cool – wait, we have bathrooms? Like, our own private –"

"Don't get your hopes up, Eugene. They're bathrooms based on our story. On our town."

"Oh, that makes sense – wait, how do they know our story?"

"Movies," Rapunzel said. "And amazingly, it's pretty accurate for it having come out three years before the actual things happened."

Eugene just shook his head. He looked over at Anna and Elsa with a _Save me_ look on, but they were too busy cracking up. They couldn't hold in their laughs at this point.

"Oh, come on," he said.

"Okay, anyway," Rapunzel said, trying to get the discussion back on track, "the Mine Train is good, but I would recommend going at rope drop – you know, when they open the park? They have a really cute show, and afterwards, you can just go on the Mine Train and do all the fun little activities."

"That would be perfect!" Elsa said once she got her breath back. "We weren't able to get a Fastpass for it –"

"We, Elsa?" Anna said, a skeptical look on her face.

"Okay, fine. _I_ wasn't able to get a Fastpass for it, so rope drop would work out. I think I was planning that we would do that one of the days - I don't remember which one, though."

"Got it," Anna teased. "By the way," she said, turning the conversation back to Rapunzel and Eugene, "how did you find us?"

Eugene pointed to Rapunzel.

She giggled. "We heard you laughing about something in the lobby, and you looked like some people we had seen at our wedding – oh boy, what an adventure that was – and we wanted to say hi. What were you laughing about?"

"Oh, we were just laughing about how everyone says to 'have a magical day,' not just 'goodbye' or 'have fun' or anything simple like that," Anna said. She giggled a little bit.

"Yeah," Eugene said. "I noticed that. Isn't that weird how they don't say just plain old 'goodbye?'"

Anna and Elsa nodded in unison.

Elsa looked at the setting sun. "Well, we'd better get to our room before dinner," she said.

"Where's dinner?" Anna asked.

"The Grand Floridian Café," Elsa said.

"Oh, we're eating there, too!" Rapunzel said.

"Neat!" Anna said. "Maybe we'll see you there!"

"Oh, that would be fun," Eugene said.

"Bye!" Anna and Elsa said.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other, and then they said in unison, "Have a magical day!"

Anna and Elsa giggled as they walked towards their room. This really was going to be a fun trip. But there was one thing that hadn't been resolved by them.

Once they were out of earshot from Rapunzel and Eugene, Anna said quietly, "That's where they were going."

"Where who were going?" Elsa asked, even though she knew exactly what Anna was talking about.

"Mom and Dad," Anna said. "They were going to Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. From what they were saying, it sounds like they made it to Corona, but the ship sank on the way back."

Elsa took a deep breath. Her parents were still a touchy subject, considering that they were the first ones to encourage Elsa to hide her powers from Anna. They didn't want either of them getting hurt, but it made the conflict later on even more inevitable.

Anna was a little uncomfortable as well, especially because when the King and Queen had died, their funeral was held not too far from the castle – and Elsa didn't come. Elsa hadn't known what to do – her mentors, her family, the rock that she had been built from had fallen to the waves of death, and she wanted to stay strong for her parents, but she didn't want anyone else getting hurt.

"I missed you, Anna," Elsa said softly.

Anna turned to her. "What did you say?"

"I missed you," Elsa said a little louder. "I wanted to be by your side, but I was a product of my parents, and they hid me from the world so that you wouldn't get hurt. Strong emotions like sadness – at least at that point – made my powers worse, and I didn't want it to be like the first time."

"Wait, hold on," Anna said. "What do you mean, the first time?"

 _Oh, no,_ Elsa thought. She realized that she had mentioned something that had haunted her her whole life – but that Anna knew nothing about.

"Nothing," Elsa said. She felt like she did just a few minutes prior when Rapunzel and Eugene were talking about their wedding – the last time their parents had ever been seen.

"So, uh, do you want to see the room?" Elsa said, trying to change the uncomfortable subject.

"Sure!" Anna said. Secretly, she was still wondering what "the first time" meant, but she decided that this wasn't a good time. She wanted to enjoy her first day at Disney World.

They continued walking over to Conch Key, hand in hand.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter! I had always wondered how Anna would react to hearing about the story - and this is the setup. I'm not sure how I'm going to work it in yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something!**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. Thanks!**


	3. 7425

**Hi! It's time for the next chapter, and this one has a lot of jokes, as well as a pretty big Enchanted reference. Enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _ **#7425**_

The sisters walked into the building and found something called an elevator that said it would lead to some of the rooms. As they walked in, Anna went back into talking mode, trying to figure out which button to press.

"Elsa, what floor are we on?" she asked.

"Level 4," Elsa replied.

Anna pressed the button for level 4, and the elevator started to rise. She jumped into her sister's arms.

"What the heck is going on?" she asked.

Elsa had to hold back her giggles. "It's an elevator, Anna. It goes up – that's how we get to the 4th floor."

"Oh," Anna said, bringing herself back down to the floor and fixing her dress. "Got it." She giggled.

Elsa smiled. Suddenly, a ding rang through the elevator, and it stopped as abruptly as it had started. The doors opened, and they walked out.

"Alright, we're going behind us – wait, how are we supposed to go behind us?" Anna asked.

Elsa took her hand and brought her into the hallway next to the elevator.

"Oh," Anna said. "Got it."

Elsa smiled.

They went straight through the hallway, taking a left when it ended. Eventually, they came across their room.

"Alright, how did the woman at the desk say to get in?" Anna asked.

"I think she said we go in one at a time, each using our MagicBands to get in," Elsa said. "I still can't believe they're able to do that. Our little corner of the world hasn't gotten any of this – well, except toilets."

"And thank the heavens for that," Anna said.

Anna and Elsa's native kingdom of Arendelle had basically no modern amenities – no televisions, no computers, no anything. They were trapped in the 1800s, and they liked it that way. However, knowledge from our world seeped in, along with the occasional visitor. Elsa had taken it upon herself to write to a friend, asking them for help with preparing the trip.

Elsa walked in, using her MagicBand, and then closed the door. Anna walked in right after her – and she was amazed by the room.

It was full of beautiful reds and whites, as if the color of the hotel itself had seeped into the rooms. The beds had a gorgeous plush headboard, with round red and gold pillows as well as the standard white ones. The couch was made of what looked like a mix of leather and fleece – Anna wasn't very good at figuring out which fabric was which – and a thin black box was held up by a beautiful wooden bureau. In short, it was perfect.

"What's this weird black thingy?" Anna said.

"I don't know," Elsa admitted. "It might be a magic mirror? Like in Enchanted?"

"Okay," Anna said. She held up the little box that controlled the magic mirror.

"Magic mirror, show me what we should do here at Walt Disney World," Anna said dramatically.

She pressed a button, and the mirror came to life. A song started to play, and blues and purples filled the screen.

Suddenly a woman appeared on the screen.

"Welcome to Must-Do Disney. I'm your host, Stacey," she said. "You know, there's a lot in life that you must do, but there are only a few of those must-dos that you really want to do. And that's why we're here. We're going to take you around Walt Disney World Resort, park by park, and show you what's hot and what you must do right now at Walt Disney World. This is Must-Do Disney. Let's go."

"This looks interesting," Anna said.

"But that first sentence – does that mean that we're only going to want to do a few of these must dos?" Elsa reasoned.

"Oh, just watch," Anna said. Elsa giggled.

For the next half hour, they were in their room, watching the magic mirror (and Stacey) tell them what they should do at Disney World. When the spectacle was done, Anna thanked the mirror and used the box to turn it off.

* * *

The sisters walked back to the elevator, went down to the first floor, and walked outside to head to the Café. On their way, they ran back into Rapunzel and Eugene, and they walked together, talking about things they had to do and things they should avoid.

Anna took it upon herself to ask a few questions while they were walking. "What's Mission Space?" she asked first. "We saw a billboard for it on our way here, but we weren't sure what it was."

"It's a motion simulator ride that makes it feel like you're going to Mars," Rapunzel explained. "It's not too pleasant on the stomach, though – we know that firsthand." Eugene elbowed her, letting her know not to share the details.

"And what about Expedition Everest?" Anna asked with a giggle.

"It's a thrill ride at Animal Kingdom – it's fast, and you go backwards at one point, but it's fun, and a lot gentler than Mission Space," Eugene said. He gave Rapunzel a sideways glance.

"Eugene, you know it's true," Rapunzel said.

He sighed. She was right.

"On the less thrill ride-y side of things, there's also a cool show at the Magic Kingdom called Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor," Rapunzel said, changing the subject. "Did you see Monsters, Inc. on the plane ride?"

"Yeah," Elsa said. "That's the one with the one-eyed dude and the blue and purple bear, right?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Well, the one-eyed dude – Mike Wazowski – is coming to Disney World to collect energy for the monster world, and it's hilarious. You can even send in jokes if you have a phone."

"Oh, I have a good one!" Anna said.

"Anna, we don't have a phone that would work," Elsa said.

"We don't?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Dang it!" Anna said.

Rapunzel hid her giggles behind her hand. "Do you want to tell it to us?"

"Okay," Anna said. "What did the unpopular restaurant sign say?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. She had heard this joke probably a gazillion times.

Rapunzel and Eugene thought it over. "I don't know," Rapunzel said. "What _did_ the unpopular restaurant sign say?"

"Sorry, we're open," Anna said.

Rapunzel and Eugene started laughing. Elsa had to stifle a giggle – as annoying as it was after so many times, it _was_ a pretty funny joke.

They walked up to the Café's check-in desk.

"Hi," Anna said. "We have a reservation for two people for 6:15."

"Last name?" the man at the desk asked.

"Adgarsdotter," Elsa said.

The man tapped a few buttons on his computer.

"Okay," he said. "I have a table ready for you, but we have some extra chairs. Do you want to take two people with you?"

Anna looked back at Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Can you cancel a reservation for a party of two under the name Fitzherbert?" she said.

The man nodded and pressed a few more buttons.

"Because of these unforeseen circumstances, I won't charge the party the cancellation fee," he said. "I'll show you to your table."

The sisters walked together with the couple to their table, ready for an awesome dinner.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I thought it would be fun to have a little more Tangled/Frozen interaction. Next chapter, we'll see how dinner goes!**

 **For a little fun fact, the last time I got to go to Disney World, I sent in the "sorry, we're open" joke, but it didn't make it in. There was a really funny joke that made it into the show - and will be included in a future chapter of the story.**

 **Feel free to review (and put in requests for future princesses in future chapters), but please no negative reviews or cursing. Thanks!**


	4. When Kingdoms Collide

**Hey guys! I feel like this chapter is almost too short, but it was what I thought would do the rest of the day justice. I hope you enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 _ **When Kingdoms Collide**_

The group sat down at the table they were led to.

"So what brings you to Disney World this time?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, we just had a heck of a lot of commotion in Arendelle," Anna said with a giggle. "Elsa thought it might be nice to get some rest and relaxation, and Disney World sounded like a fun place to go."

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Well," Eugene said, "we've been here before, like you know, and…well, for rest and relaxation, this probably isn't the best place."

"What do you mean?" Elsa said.

"Well," Rapunzel said. "Think of it this way: There are four theme parks, two water parks, a shopping center, multiple resorts with magic of their own, golf courses, new rides and shows, old rides and shows, monorails, buses, boats, and the Hoop-Dee-Doo Revue. So, you know, it's hard to get _true_ rest and relaxation, especially when you only have…how long are you going to be here?"

Anna looked at Elsa for help.

"Ten days," Elsa replied.

"And that's a good amount of time, but it's still not enough to see everything," Eugene said. "I should know. For the entire honeymoon trip, I wanted to go on Pirates of the Caribbean, but nope, no could do."

"We were going to go last summer for a bit so he could do the ride, but then it went under refurbishment," Rapunzel said. "So we went this summer, and look who we ran into!"

Anna smiled.

"And what's been happening to you the past few years?" Elsa asked.

"Well, it's been hard being a queen-in-training," Rapunzel said, "and Eugene isn't really used to the idea of being the future king yet, but it's still fun. It's great to spend some time with my _real_ mom and dad," Rapunzel said.

"Wait, _real_ mom and dad?" Anna asked.

"It's a long story, but when I was a baby, I was kidnapped by this woman named Mother Gothel. She locked me up in this tower, and I thought she was my real mom – until Eugene found me and showed me the world she'd been hiding from me," Rapunzel explained.

"You neglected to mention that I _died_ to help you see that world," Eugene said.

Rapunzel nodded. "Thank goodness I was able to save you, otherwise I don't know what I would've done."

Anna and Elsa stared in awe. "And I thought this summer was busy," Anna said.

"Well, what did you do?" Eugene asked.

Anna wasn't sure if they should tell Rapunzel and Eugene about Elsa's powers, so she decided to filter the story a little bit.

"I discovered a little thing about my sister that I didn't know before," Anna explained, "and she ran away to hide it. So I met a man, named Kristoff, and we found her – but she still wouldn't come down, and she almost killed me."

"By accident," Elsa chimed in.

Anna smiled. "Do you think I ever thought that it was anything but an accident?"

"I certainly hoped you hadn't," Elsa said with a smile of her own.

"So anyway," Anna continued, "I figured out that to save myself, I had to save my sister, and I did, and we lived happily ever after!" She waved her hands like she had finished a big dance number.

Elsa giggled at her sister's antics.

"After everything happened, I started to plan a little getaway for us," Elsa said. "I sent some letters to a friend who my parents had known in America, and she helped me set up the trip here."

"What's her name?" Rapunzel asked.

"Tiana," Elsa said. "She lives in New Orleans, and she's been to Disney World multiple times. She and her husband know the place like the back of their hands."

"Yeah, she's the sweetest," an unknown voice said.

The group turned their heads and saw a cast member in a pretty, old-fashioned dress.

"Hi," Anna said sheepishly.

"Hello, and welcome to the Grand Floridian Café," the waitress said. "My name's Celia, and I'll be your waitress. Would you like any drinks to start with?"

"Do you have unsweetened iced tea?" Rapunzel asked.

Celia nodded.

"I'll have that," Rapunzel said.

"So will I," Anna said.

"Same here," Eugene said.

"I'll have that as well," Elsa said.

"Alrighty then!" Celia said, writing down the order. "I'll be back with your drinks."

She walked away, leaving them to talk.

"So, Elsa," Anna said, "you were mentioning Tiana – is that the girl from _The Princess and the Frog_? I thought that took place in the 1920s."

"That's when the _movie_ took place," Elsa said. "The real thing happened just four years ago, right before Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding."

"Does this have any connection to when the movies came out?" Eugene asked. "Because it sure sounds like it does. Didn't their movie come out a year before ours?"

The other three thought for a minute, then realized it was pretty plausible. Frozen and Tangled had come out three years apart from each other – and the wedding had been three years ago, with the coronation occurring earlier that summer.

"Okay, that is creepy," Anna said. "But then what about the movies that came out ages ago, like that Snow White movie? Would she be dead?"

"Gosh, I hope not," Elsa said. "But for some reason, I doubt it."

"Me too," Rapunzel said.

"If I can come back from the dead so easily, then I doubt she can't," Eugene said.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel scolded.

"What?" Eugene said. "It's kinda true. She's died before – she can die again."

"No, just don't say anything about dying," Rapunzel said. "First off, it's too soon."

Anna and Elsa watched, trying not to laugh – just like they had earlier that day.

"How is it too soon?" Eugene asked. "It's been three years!"

"It'll always be too soon," Rapunzel said. "Second of all, Celia's coming back."

Sure enough, Celia walked over to the table with the drinks.

"Alright, have you guys had enough time to look at the menu?" she asked.

"We still need a little time to look," Rapunzel said.

"Okay," Celia said. "I'll be right back."

She walked away.

"Well, we should probably look at the menus now anyway," Rapunzel said.

"Alright, fine," Eugene said.

* * *

The group took a few minutes to look at the menu and make their decisions – it was the quietest they'd been the entire time. When Celia came back over, the entire table was ready to order. Just a bit after that, the meals were ready, and they ate like they had never eaten before. The food was really good!

After dinner, the group said goodbye to Celia and walked outside.

"Well, it's been great knowing you," Eugene said.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel scolded. "We're going to see them again, and you know it."

Anna and Elsa giggled.

"We'll see you soon!" Anna said.

"You, too!" Rapunzel called. Eugene opened his mouth to say something – presumably something ominous – but Rapunzel covered his mouth before he could utter a word.

"Have a magical day!" Elsa called.

Anna smiled at her sister.

"Well, what do we do now?" she said.

"Maybe we can watch the sunset from our room," Elsa suggested.

"I like that idea," Anna said.

They walked over to Conch Key, went up the elevator, and walked over to the window of their room. The sun lit up in reds and golds behind the castle.

"It's gorgeous," Anna said. "It looks just like Arendelle's."

"Yeah," Elsa said. "It's perfect."

"You make it perfect-er," Anna said. "I mean, not perfect-er – sorry, _more perfect_."

Elsa giggled and wrapped her arm around Anna as they watched the sun sink behind the castle.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Something that you might want to know about me - I absolutely _adore_ The Princess and the Frog, and I couldn't wait to bring it into the story in some way. And don't worry - Eugene's wrong about Snow White.**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. Thanks!**


	5. Step Inside Our Storybook

**Hi everyone! I am so so _so_ sorry that I wasn't able to get a chapter up for this story last week, so thank you so much for your patience. I thought it might be nice to post the new chapter a little earlier than usual today. I hope you like it!**

 **(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

 _ **Step Inside Our Storybook**_

At Disney World, the phone calls (if you get any) are very loud, and they can wake you up easily.

That's what happened to Anna. She sat up, almost fearful, wondering what the noise was.

She looked over at the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi!" a cheerful voice on the end said. "It's time for a big day at the Magic Kingdom. So get out there and enjoy the summer heat! Maybe you'll see me there!"

The voice giggled.

"So let's go to the Magic Kingdom!" the voice said. Then the call ended.

Anna put the phone back, and then she realized who the voice was.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" she said.

"What?" Elsa asked, poking her head out from the bathroom.

"Olaf just called us!" Anna said.

"I know, Anna," Elsa said. "I set up the call. It's just whoever plays Olaf in that movie we watched doing something for Disney. It's not what you think it is."

"Oh," Anna said. "But it's still cool!"

"It's very cool," Elsa said. "I hope that was _no pun intended._ "

Anna giggled.

* * *

About half an hour later, the girls were dressed and ready for their first day in the parks. It was actually pretty early – about 7:15 when they got on the boat to the Magic Kingdom.

"Are you excited?" Anna said, hugging Elsa.

"Very," Elsa said. "I hope it doesn't impact…well, you know." She gestured to her hands.

Anna nodded understandingly.

"But other than that, I'm really excited," Elsa said. "Which ride do you want to go on first?"

"Well," Anna said, "we're going to rope drop, so we might as well go to the Mine Train thing that Rapunzel and Eugene mentioned."

"Alright," Elsa said.

A few minutes later, the boat arrived at the Magic Kingdom. The sisters disembarked and ran up to the entrance.

"You have your MagicBand on, right?" Elsa said.

"Of course, Elsa," Anna said.

They walked through the "Guests without Bags" line, through the metal detector, and over to the tapstiles.

"I'm sorry, ladies," the man at the tapstiles said, "but –"

"We're Anna and Elsa," Anna explained. "These are our outfits."

"Oh," the man said. "Have you been to Disney World before?"

"No," Elsa said, "but our parents have, many years ago."

"Well, then, do you want me to show you how to use the MagicBands?"

"I think we've got it," Anna said.

She tapped the band to the Mickey head on the tapstile, and Elsa did the same, but the light that showed up just kept on circling, like she had only completed one step of the procedure.

Anna thought for a second, trying to think what to do. Then she noticed a round disc connected to the tapstile with a divot – _probably some sort of finger scanner,_ Anna thought. _The wonders of technology these days._

She put her right index finger into the divot until the disc lit up with the same white circling light. Elsa followed her example. Suddenly, the lights on both tapstiles turned green.

"Alright, you're in!" the cast member said. "Have a magical day!"

Anna and Elsa smiled at each other as they walked into the courtyard.

"Well, I hope this day turns out magical," Anna said.

Elsa giggled.

They waited for the park to open. It was only about fifteen minutes until the courtyard burst with music.

" _Welcome, welcome, welcome,"_ a voice sang.

Anna hugged Elsa. "It's starting!" she said. "The park's opening!"

"I know, Anna," Elsa said, watching the train station intently. "I know."

A group of voices started to sing over the loudspeaker.

" _Think of all the fantasies of every girl and boy,"_ they sang. _"Wondrous lands of make believe will fill your heart with joy. A castle is the entrance way to seven lands and more – step inside our storybook, imagine what's in store!"_

The sisters looked over and smiled.

A man's voice said, " _Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Magic Kingdom!"_

The song continued.

" _It's all the magic, wrapped up in pixie dust. Welcome to the place where dreams come true. A timeless journey through lands of fantasy, where only a wish creates dreams like this to appear!"_

A man dressed in 1920s attire started walking out onto the balcony of the train station.

" _The most magical place on Earth is here!"_

"Good morning!" the man on the balcony yelled.

Anna and Elsa cheered, as did the rest of the small crowd that had gathered for the show.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Magic Kingdom!"

The crowd cheered again.

"I'm the Honorable Christopher George Weaver, the mayor of Main Street, USA. We're going to open the park up in just a few minutes, but we have to wait for Mickey to come on the Magic Kingdom Steam Train. But for now, I guess we could provide a little entertainment."

Suddenly, a group of entertainers ran out onto the balcony.

"So, let's greet the day together," Mayor Weaver said.

"Hi there! Good to see you!" the entertainers said.

"Let's welcome our new friends."

"Hello! Welcome!"

"And a big 'Good morning!' from all of us to all of you!"

The entertainers started to sing and dance.

" _Good morning! Good morning! It's great to stay up late, good morning! Good morning to you and you and you and you!"_

Anna and Elsa danced to the music in the courtyard. This _was_ a magical day.

" _Good morning, good morning! Sunbeams will soon shine through, good morning, good morning to you!"_

The men in the group started singing.

" _When the band began to play,"_ they sang, _"the stars were shining bright._ "

" _Now the milkman's on his way,"_ the girls sang. " _It's too late to say goodnight…"_

 _"So,"_ the entire group sang, " _good morning, good morning! Rainbows are shining through, good morning, good morning to you!"_

"Today's a very special day, folks, because the Williams family is going to come and help Mickey open the Magic Kingdom," Mayor Weaver said. "So let's get ready, cause Mickey's coming soon!"

" _Good morning! Good morning to you!"_ the entertainers sang.

Suddenly, a train whistle echoed through the air.

"Mickey's coming! Mickey's coming!" Anna said, jumping up and down with excitement.

Elsa smiled.

"Mickey's on his way!" Mayor Weaver said. "Now we can open the Magic Kingdom!"

The crowd cheered.

The entertainers started to sing again.

" _Casey Junior coming down the track, coming down the track with a smoky stack! Hear his puffing coming round the hill, Casey's here to thrill every Jack and Jill!"_

The song suddenly changed.

" _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay, my, oh my, what a wonderful day! Plenty of sunshine heading my way, zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay!"_

Anna and Elsa hugged each other as they watched the train roll into the station. They were able to recognize a lot of the people on the train – Rapunzel, Tiana, Cinderella, Merida, and a lot of others that weren't princesses.

Mickey stepped off the train with a family – presumably the Williams family the mayor had mentioned. "Are you ready to help open the Magic Kingdom?" he said.

The crowd cheered.

"Then let's do it! Count nice and loud, everybody."

The crowd started counting down from 10.

"Will this have fireworks? I don't like fireworks," Anna said.

Elsa nodded and put her hands over Anna's ears.

"3, 2, 1!" the crowd counted.

Just like Elsa had predicted, fireworks burst from behind the train station as the park officially opened. The sisters smiled together.

"Have a magical day at the Magic Kingdom!" Mayor Weaver said.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other and burst out laughing as they ran into the park. When they saw the castle, their jaws dropped.

"It's gorgeous," Anna said.

It certainly was gorgeous. The castle was a mix of blue and grayish-white, with golden accents throughout. A magnificent clock told the time, and brown, welcoming doors stood tall on a stage. This was so incredibly exciting for the sisters.

"Alright, now let's head to the Mine Train," Elsa said. "Which way?"

Anna pulled out a map she had grabbed while they were waiting for the show to start.

"Alright, the most direct route would be to turn right after Tomorrowland," Anna said. "We'll go to the left of the Mad Tea Party and we'll be in line!"

The sisters smiled as they ran through the crowds to the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I have been rudely awakened by Disney World wake-up calls myself, so I thought that would be a funny little detail to include. I think this is the chapter I've had to do the most research for a chapter - and I've had to do a _lot_ of research, especially in the Grand Floridian scenes. See you next week - hopefully I won't be too busy!**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. (And please, NOTHING POLITICAL!) Thanks!**


	6. Where a Million Diamonds Shine

**Hi everyone! This chapter was _really_ fun to write - it's Anna and Elsa's first ride at Walt Disney World! I almost feel like it's too short, but I was able to get a lot out of such an infamously short ride. Have fun!**

 **(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

 _ **Where a Million Diamonds Shine**_

The sisters ran up to the castle, past the Fairytale Gardens, and to the left of the Mad Tea Party – but when they got to the Mine Train, the line spilled out of the queue.

"What the heck?" Anna said.

Elsa sighed as they walked to the end of the line, which was somewhere near stroller parking. "It's people who didn't want to see the Welcome Show, Anna. They go early, they stand at the entrance, and when the rope…well, _drops_ , they run, and they're at the beginning of the line.

"Well, who _wouldn't_ want to see the Welcome Show?" Anna said. "That show was awesome!"

"I know," Elsa said. "Being first might put you ahead in line, but look at all that you miss out on!"

Anna smiled.

About 20 minutes later, they had made their way into the regular queue and were under a solid canopy.

"Elsa, what's this?" Anna said, gesturing to a water bucket with digital screens inside it.

"That's one of the games, Anna," Elsa said.

"There are games here?" Anna said.

Elsa nodded. "They're made to help the wait feel shorter."

"Cool!" Anna said. She leaned over and started using her finger to drag digital jewels floating through digital water into spots on the side of the screen that matched the color and shape of the jewels. About a minute later, the line moved forward, and Anna stopped playing and ran ahead with her sister.

About five minutes later, they were at another game.

"What's this one, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I think you hold your hand under these spouts and it plays a note," Elsa said.

Anna tried, and an organ sounded – but a big drop of water splashed on her hand.

"Oh!" Anna said, shaking the water off. "Is it supposed to do that?"

Elsa nodded, giggling.

"Alrighty then," Anna said, walking ahead in line.

The sisters made it into the section of the queue called "The Vault." It was extremely dark in there, with some of the only light coming from barrels of jewels in the center of the room.

"What do these do, Elsa?" Anna said.

"I think you're supposed to spin them," Elsa said. "But I'm not sure what they do."

Anna tried spinning one of the barrels. Suddenly, she pointed at the ceiling of the vault. "Look!" she said.

Elsa looked up – and on the ceiling was one of the dwarfs themselves.

"Let's try to spin them all!" Anna said.

Elsa shrugged. "Okay," she said.

The sisters – as well as a few other people – got all seven barrels spinning. The ceiling glowed with all seven dwarfs now depicted in lights. Suddenly, in the center of the circle of dwarfs, a girl with raven black hair, ruby red lips, and skin as white as snow appeared. It was Snow White!

"Oh, that's so cool!" Anna said, letting her barrel slide to a stop. "Can we do it again?"

Elsa giggled. "Not right now, Anna," she said. "We need to ride the ride, too."

"Oh, yeah!" Anna said. In all the fun of the games, she had forgotten that there was an actual _ride_ at the end of it all!

* * *

Finally, they got to the end of the queue. A cast member was directing people into seats – two to this seat, two to another seat, etc.

"How many are in your party?" the cast member asked.

"Two," Anna answered.

"Alright," the cast member said. "You'll be in seat number 4."

"Thanks!" Anna said.

"Have a magical day!" the cast member called after them as they walked into the row, waiting for a mine train to come and whisk them away.

Anna smiled at Elsa. "This is actually happening! I can't believe this is actually happening. It's our first ride at Disney!"

"I know, Anna," Elsa said, smiling as well. "Our whole vacation lies ahead of us – and this is the start."

Anna put her arm around her sister and smiled. This _was_ a magical day.

Suddenly, one of the mine trains – packed with passengers – let out in front of the sisters. Once everyone was out, little gates made out of fake wood opened, letting Anna and Elsa walk into their seat for the ride.

The sisters pulled down their safety bars as a voice – presumably one of the dwarfs – rang out from somewhere.

"Hello, friends!" the voice said. "Please make sure to keep your hands, arms, feet, legs, picks and shovels inside the cart. Watch your kids, keep your safety bar down, and please, no flash photography. Have a great ride!"

The voice changed to a Spanish girl – they were in Florida, after all – and when she finished talking, the ride jolted into motion.

The carts immediately dipped down and turned, and the girls could feel the carts swaying to the turns. A hill approached, and the train started to go up.

Anna hugged Elsa as the train reached the end of the hill. The carts dipped down and whipped around a bend, travelling up and down, left and right – and the sisters loved it!

After a little bit of time outside, the train went inside a cavern – but it wasn't just any cavern. It was a mine – and it was filled with jewels and dwarfs. Dopey was there, with diamonds over his eyes. Sleepy was sleeping in a self-made hammock. They were all there, mining away and singing.

" _We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig in a mine the whole day through!"_ the dwarfs sang. " _We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, that's what we like to do!_ "

" _It ain't no trick to get rich quick,"_ one dwarf said.

" _If you dig, dig, dig with a shovel or a pick,"_ another sang along.

" _In the mines, in the mines,"_ another sang, with a deep, rich voice.

" _In the mines, in the mines,"_ a few more joined in.

" _Where a million diamonds shine!"_ the rest of the dwarfs sang.

Anna tapped her toes to the song as the train traveled through the mine. Suddenly, a bell rang out from an alarm clock. The last dwarf, Doc, started to sing.

" _Heigh-ho!"_ he called out.

" _Heigh-ho!"_ the rest of the dwarfs followed.

Elsa smiled at Anna. Both girls knew this song from their mom and dad's stories of Disney World and some of the rides that used to be there.

" _Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's off to work we go!"_ the dwarfs sang as the train started to travel up a slope. Anna and Elsa could see their silhouettes marching up the hill.

Suddenly, the train made it to the top of the hill, and it overlooked a lot of Fantasyland. The sisters could see a lot of the Beauty and the Beast area, as well as some of the Little Mermaid area. But they had hardly any time to ponder that before the train dipped down and sped down a hill, turning at the very end. The turn brought the train up another hill and over a bridge before dipping down again.

Anna was bursting with excitement. She put her hands up and whooped with glee – like most of the other people on the train.

The train zig-zagged on the track before turning one more time – and a cottage appeared to the right of the track. The train stopped so that previous trains could unload their passengers, and Anna and Elsa could see inside the cottage. Snow White and the dwarfs were dancing away, a silly accordion melody playing in the background.

When the train started moving again, the sisters were able to see who was just outside of the cottage. The Evil Queen, in her guise of an old hag, was holding an apple and cackling next to the cottage door. Anna's smile grew even brighter – not because of who was there, but because she had _noticed_ who was there.

The train pulled into the unloading area. "Wow," Elsa said. "That _was_ short."

"But really cool!" Anna said. Elsa couldn't help but smile at Anna's enthusiasm.

* * *

"So," Elsa said as they walked off the train and out into the light, "what do you want to do next?"

"I don't know," Anna said. She pulled out her Magic Kingdom map.

"How about this Peter Pan thing? It's in Fantasyland, and not too far from here," Anna said.

"Alright," Elsa said. "Mom and Dad told me about that one. They said it was really cool, and that we should go early."

"Well," Anna said, "other than the Mine Train, this is about as early as you can get. Let's go!"

Together, the sisters walked towards Peter Pan's Flight, ready for another adventure.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm hoping that Peter Pan's Flight can be paired up with another ride or two.**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. (And please, NOTHING POLITICAL! Gosh, I hate having to say that.) Thanks!**


	7. And Straight On 'Till Morning

**Hi guys! I've had a pretty busy day, so this is a little later than I would've hoped, but at least I got it out the same day I'd hoped to get it out! The chapter will come out on Saturday next week (I had to reschedule the chapters this week because of the other story I'm working on). I hope you enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7:**_

 _ **And Straight On 'Till Morning**_

It didn't take long for the sisters to make it to the queue for Peter Pan's Flight.

"Mom and Dad never told me about this," Elsa said, eyeing a part of the queue that went inside. "They always told me that there were just bathrooms there."

"Maybe it's new!" Anna said, excited.

"It could be," Elsa said, smirking at her sister's exuberance.

"Yeah, it's new," a cast member said, startling the sisters. "It opened last year. By the way, can you bring this to the other end of the line?"

The cast member handed Anna a plastic red card with white writing.

"Sure! Thanks," Anna said.

"You're welcome," the cast member said. "Have a magical day!"

"You, too!" Anna said as the sisters began walking through the queue.

After a few zig-zags in the queue, the girls walked into a covered hallway, filled with paintings and maps. The sisters looked at the art in awe.

Suddenly, the hallway ended, and the sisters found themselves in the openness of London. The night sky above them twinkled with stars, and clouds blew in the distance. In front of them was a brick building, showing the silhouettes of two people – a man and a woman.

Anna and Elsa walked past the building, ending up _inside_ the building. The new hallway was adorned with pictures of three children – two boys and a girl. Just beyond them were pictures of the adults the sisters had seen the silhouettes of, as well as a picture of a very cute dog.

"Elsa, look," Anna said in awe. Elsa looked away from the pictures and realized that the sisters had walked into a bedroom. From a pair of French doors, she could see Big Ben overlooking the room.

The room was obviously lived in, books adorning the bookshelves and the bed's pillow tied to the backsplash like the sail of a ship. Toys were strewn all over the floor, the lines of the queue carefully placed to avoid stepping on the toys.

Suddenly, the room dimmed, and a bright light appeared on the pillow.

"Is that…" Anna said.

"I think it's Tinker Bell," Elsa said. "You know, from the stories Mom and Dad would tell us?"

Anna nodded. "This is so cool!"

The light – Tinker Bell – danced around the room, moving some of the toys around the room. At one point, she got caught in a treasure chest that was on the bed, and it shook as she wiggled her way out. Anna giggled as she disappeared in a burst of light.

The sisters moved along in the queue, eventually arriving at a little alcove in the room. Their shadows were extremely prominent on the wall of the alcove. It seemed like absolutely nothing – until the shadows of butterflies flew down and started to fly around Anna and Elsa.

Anna lifted her hand up, and a butterfly shadow landed on her hand. She couldn't help but giggle as it fluttered about on her shadow. A group of butterflies surrounded Elsa and formed what looked like a snowflake over her outstretched hand. This day had become even more magical.

Suddenly, the snowflake rushed over to Anna's shadow and collided with the shadow's head, knocking it over. The group of butterflies flew from the ground and dispersed as the shadow stood back up. The shadow looked around, trying to find something…or someone.

The shadow spotted Elsa and started to run over, but then Elsa's shadow ran away. Anna's shadow looked heartbroken – and so was Anna herself.

"Elsa, what was all that?" Anna said.

"I don't know," Elsa said, trying to hide her panic. "Let's just keep on walking."

The sisters walked into another hallway with green lanterns. The people in front of them stood in the light of the lanterns until what looked like a bunch of little white lights covered them.

"Pixie dust," Anna said, forgetting her anxiety from earlier.

She ran up to the lanterns and held her arms out. Suddenly, a burst of light enveloped her as she was "covered" with pixie dust. She couldn't help but smile.

When the girls turned the corner, the queue emptied out into the loading area for the actual ride. A female cast member stood at the end of the line.

"Hi there!" she said to the sisters. "You'll be in the blue and red ship."

She pointed to what looked like a red pirate ship with a blue striped sail.

"Oh, and can I have that card?" she asked.

Anna looked down at her hand, holding the red card. She had almost forgotten that she was holding it. "Here you go," she said as she handed the cast member the card.

"Thanks," the cast member said. "Have a magical day!"

Anna smiled, but Elsa was too preoccupied to say anything.

The sisters walked on the moving walkway and sat in the ship. Just before the ship took off, another cast member sprinkled "pixie dust" on the safety bar and wished them fun in Neverland.

Suddenly, the ship lifted off, and the girls could no longer see a track underneath the ship. It legitimately started to fly. (Well, there was a track holding the top of the ship in place, but to Anna and Elsa, it felt like they were really flying.)

The ship flew into a bedroom – the same bedroom the girls were in before. The children from the black-and-white pictures sat in the room. All of a sudden, a shadow flew across the room – a shadow Anna and Elsa recognized as Peter Pan's.

The ship flew through an open window in the room, and suddenly the sisters found themselves flying over London itself. The moon, shining in the distance, projected the shadows of Peter Pan and the children – flying to Neverland.

The ship turned a corner, and the hills of Neverland appeared in beautiful greens and blues. Anna put her arm around Elsa – who seemed unusually stiff for such an occasion.

Below the ship, a shot rang out. Anna peered over the edge of the ship to see a small boat with a cannon. Slowly, the ship started to sink – still flying, but not as high.

The ship flew near a lake, filled with mermaids. One of them looked like Ariel, but Anna couldn't be sure. It flew past a group of Native Americans who had set up on a nearby plateau, and a humongous island that bore a passing resemblance to a skull.

Suddenly, a more disturbing sight came into view. A girl in a blue nightgown – _Wendy_ , Anna remembered from her parents' stories of Peter Pan – was standing on the plank of a ship, with pirates making sure she couldn't escape. But then, Anna heard a ticking sound.

When she looked over the edge of the ship, she could see a crocodile with a crazed look in its eyes. Anna thought back to the story, and how the pirate Captain Hook was incredibly scared of the crocodile who had swallowed his hand. Just above them, Anna could see Peter Pan fighting Captain Hook with what looked like a knife.

The ship turned another corner, and the sisters could see the pirates slumping on the ship, unconscious. Peter Pan, Wendy, and the rest of the kids stood strong at the wheel of the ship. Below the ship, Captain Hook himself was struggling to stay out of the crocodile's mouth, calling for Mr. Smee to help him.

The ship finally met a track on the bottom as the ride came to an end.

"That was awesome!" Anna said as she and her sister disembarked the ship. "Wasn't that so cool? It really felt like we were flying."

Elsa nodded, distracted.

Across the street, Anna saw another ride – called "It's a Small World."

"Hey, how about we go on that one?" Anna asked.

"Alright," Elsa said softly.

Anna grabbed her sister's hand, and the two of them ran over to their next ride.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I thought it would be cool to have Anna and Elsa get a red card for 2 reasons. One - it's a neat little detail that I thought would add more realism to Anna and Elsa's adventures, kind of like the rude awakening by the phone call in Chapter 5. Two - I'm a big SeeYaReelSoon fan (a vlogging channel on YouTube that is absolutely amazing! Check it out if you have the time). There's another reference to them in Chapter 1 - watch Episode 94 and you'll get it.**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. (And please, NOTHING POLITICAL!) Thanks!**


	8. A Snake in My Boot

**This was not when I was expecting to put up another chapter of this story, but I had the busiest weekend ever. I had two performances (both Christmas related) and a lot to do after them, so I wasn't able to get a chapter up. And then I had to go to school for the rest of the week. Not only that, but I'm also working on another story for the website that involves the polar opposite of Disney World - but, to give you a hint, it's still in Florida and it still requires a map to get around!**

 **But thankfully, I was able to write a chapter for this story today, so I hope you like it. I decided that I wanted to go back to Rapunzel and Eugene for this chapter after spending so much of the story on Anna and Elsa. I hope you enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

 _ **A Snake in My Boot**_

Meanwhile, in another room back at the Grand Floridian, another wake-up call went off, startling Eugene out of bed. He bounced in his bed, looking for the source of the noise.

"Punzie!" he yelled.

"Don't call me Punzie," Rapunzel called from the bathroom. "What is it?"

"I told you not to schedule a wake-up call! Those things scare the bejeezus out of me!"

In the bathroom, getting ready to brush her teeth, Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "You won't wake up without it," she said. "I was just making sure we get on that Toy Story thing you wanted to do."

"Oh," Eugene said. "Okay."

Rapunzel stifled a giggle.

After about fifteen minutes, the couple was ready to go to the parks.

"Should we drive or take a bus?" Rapunzel asked Eugene as they headed out to the parking lot.

"I want to take a bus," Eugene said determinedly. "It's the one thing that we didn't get to do last time – well, other than all the new stuff and Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Okay, then," Rapunzel said, and the couple walked over to the bus stop. Almost immediately, a bus came.

"Ooh! Is that for Hollywood Studios?" Eugene said excitedly.

"No," Rapunzel said. "That's for Disney Springs."

"Oh. Dang it," Eugene said.

Five minutes later, another bus came.

"Ooh! Is _that_ one for Hollywood Studios?"

"No," Rapunzel said. "That's for Animal Kingdom."

"Dang it," Eugene said again.

It took a little bit longer for the next bus to come.

"Okay, this one _has_ to be for Hollywood Studios!" Eugene said.

Rapunzel squinted to see the typing on the front of the bus. "Nope," she said. "It's another Disney Springs bus."

"What?" Eugene said. "They already _had_ a bus!"

"I know, I know," Rapunzel said. As much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to agree with Eugene. The bus needed to come quick.

Finally, a Hollywood Studios bus came, letting Rapunzel, Eugene, and the line of people behind them onto the bus.

"Uh, this thing doesn't have any seatbelts," Rapunzel said.

"I know!" Eugene said. "Isn't that cool!"

Rapunzel sighed.

Soon, the bus took off for Hollywood Studios, whipping around corners and worrying Rapunzel more and more. It was only when the couple arrived at Hollywood Studios that Rapunzel let out the breath she had been holding in since the Grand Floridian (well, maybe she had let out a few breaths here and there, but she was still nervous).

The couple disembarked the bus and walked towards the entrance, convincing the Cast Members that they were actually Rapunzel and Eugene, scanning their MagicBands – and their fingers – and walking into the park. At the end of a long walkway, Rapunzel and Eugene could see a large building that almost looked like it had horns.

"Wasn't there some sort of big hat back there the last time we were here?" Eugene asked.

Rapunzel nodded. "They got rid of it. It was only supposed to be there for a year, but it stayed for about fourteen – that's pretty impressive."

"I like this thing better," Eugene said.

"Me too," Rapunzel agreed. "Now how do we get to the Toy Story ride?"

Eugene grabbed a map from a large circular tower labeled "Crossroads of the World."

"Straight," he said. "To Toy Story?"

He held out his arm, and Rapunzel hooked her arm around his.

"To Toy Story!" she said.

The couple skipped down the "street" until they were right in front of the big theater and could see a sign on it, labeling it as "The Great Movie Ride."

"Now which way?" Rapunzel asked.

Eugene looked at the map and pointed at a large building with an advertisement for _Voyage of the Little Mermaid_.

"That way," he said. "And that's a good show, too – it might be fun to –"

"Not right now," Rapunzel said. "Let's get to the ride, and _then_ we might be able to see the show. Again."

"Alright," Eugene grumbled. "That _is_ a good show."

The couple walked into the little area and turned to the left. In the distance, they could see a black sign for Pixar Studios.

"I don't need the map this time," Rapunzel said. "That way."

Arms still linked, Rapunzel and Eugene ran through the walkway to Pixar Studios. Thankfully for them, the line for Toy Story Midway Mania hadn't become _too_ long – but they knew it would grow soon, so they got in the line.

The line moved fairly quickly, the ride having just obtained an extra track. The couple passed Little Golden Books the size of TVs and board games the size of a grand piano. Finally, after grabbing some yellow glasses with tinted lenses, they arrived at the ride itself.

"Alright, which cart do you think we're going to get?" Rapunzel asked.

Eugene thought for a moment. "I'm going to guess Hamm."

"I don't know," Rapunzel said. "Maybe Bo Peep."

It turned out to be neither – the ride vehicle that showed up in front of them had a picture of Mr. Potato Head, dressed as a carnival barker, on the side. The couple sat down in the seats and put on the glasses, pulling down their toy cannons.

Suddenly, the ride jerked into motion. It began to spin, and Rapunzel and Eugene found themselves in what could only be described as Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin taken up to eleven. Screens with the characters from Toy Story appeared in front of them, and they would shoot at targets – cardboard cutouts of ducks, breakable china plates, balloons tied into funny shapes, and carts filled with barrels. In between games, the ride vehicle started to spin away as it travelled to the next game.

Rapunzel was having a blast. Her score went up, up, up, quickly beating Eugene – but that didn't mean he wasn't having fun, too. Whenever he happened to hit a high-point target, he'd yell about his victory as if he had won the lottery, with Rapunzel telling him to calm down.

After the last game, Rapunzel and Eugene were spun in front of a score-tallying screen, with Woody and Bo Peep standing next to the machine. Woody pulled a lever, and the scores on the screen rose.

Rapunzel was definitely the winner – she had earned 200,000 points! Eugene wasn't too far off with 160,000 points, and he had had a lot of fun.

The ride spun away once more, stopping at a smaller screen that showed the winner of the day so far, the one who had gotten the highest number of points by that time in the day: Rapunzel. She started rejoicing in her seat, prompting Eugene to try to calm her down.

"The park just opened," he reasoned. "There's going to be a lot more people that could probably beat 200,000."

"I know," Rapunzel said. "I'm just excited."

Soon, the vehicle moved to the departing area, and the toy cannons that the couple had pulled down earlier automatically raised themselves. The couple stood up, took off the yellow glasses (that were probably the reason why Eugene was complaining about being hit by water in the middle of the balloon game), and walked off of the ride.

"Now is it _Little Mermaid_ time?" Eugene asked.

"We'll have to see if there's a show soon," Rapunzel said as they walked in the direction of the show.

Sure enough, there was a show in about ten minutes.

"YES!" Eugene said. "I love this show!"

"So do I," Rapunzel said. "Just calm down."

But as the couple walked into the queue for _Voyage of the Little Mermaid_ , Eugene couldn't help but hum _Under the Sea_ under his breath. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Again, I'm sorry for skipping weekends two weeks in a row, and I'll try to get the next chapter out on time this coming weekend! (Although, just to be sure, the emphasis is on _try_.)**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. (And please, NOTHING POLITICAL!)**


End file.
